Monster or Destroyer Remastered
by thecrownedclown1
Summary: A Remade version of my very first fan fiction. I changed the story severely and I hope its for the better. Several new Characters, longer chapters, and even some romance (Not sure if it will go into detail, but just in case this will be rated M). Twilight Sparkle X OC. rated M for possible future Endeavors and Foul language. Work in progress cover. Please share With your friends.
1. Prologue

Monster or destroyer

\/

Prologue

or

Equestrian Entrance.

Earth. The planet on the verge of collapse. Fighting in a pointless war. The numbers of sobbing families soared. By now, much of the civilization was gripping onto anything that reminded them of hope(The T.V. series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is the most popular). The war itself was something about resources and money running low. Nuclear explosions ensued. However, no one in the military cared much about the cause. Soldiers mostly just battled and tried to forget about the carnage.

Because of high casualties in the military, congress ordered young adults aged thirteen or older to fight. I myself was only fourteen. I believe it was December of 2013. The rank I received was sergeant. That fateful day, my squad, Nova squad, was given a mission. We were to scout the remains of South America.

\/

There was a camp filled to the brim of enemy soldiers blocking our path. The only choice that we had was to raid. As the squad entered the camp stealthily, a chopper spotted damn thing started to target me. One of the soldiers and I dived beneath a rock for cover. After a few minutes, I took a small peek outside and saw the heli get shot out of the sky by a squad trooper's rocket launcher. Unfortunately, gravity had a different plan for the chopper.

"Everyone get down!" I yelled to the unfortunate soldiers .

As soon as I ducked into my cover again, gunshots and explosions were heard. I grabbed my 19 Millimeter Colt custom out of my holster and ran into the nearby forest. Another explosion occurred. My previous hiding spot was no more. Soldiers were falling dead all over. A bullet ricocheted off a tree and grazed my shoulder. I glanced behind and pulled the trigger at the enemy following me. The poor fellow fell immediately. Wincing, I just kept moving into the forest.

\/

After I was sure that none of the enemy was on my trail, I sighed and collapsed. Why did we have to be defeated so easily? What happened? Because of that graze, my shoulder was bleeding badly and I was losing blood very quickly. I reached for my small medical pack, bandaged my wound, and did an equipment check. Unfortunately, I lost my first Colt during the confusion.

I heard a strange noise behind me and I turned around. I pulled out my back up Colt and I saw it. There was a brilliant flash of light and a portal that consisted of vibrant pink, blue, and yellow colors appeared not seven feet away from me. "A dimensional rift? No thats not possible," I exclaimed.

When I was in my childhood days, I was obsessed with alternate universes and different dimensions that coexisted with the world I lived in. Recently, I read a book on a study that focused on different portals. It talked about how a person could cause a certain event that would launch him/her across space and time. Of course, I wasn't expecting that I would meet one in my human life.

"How," I asked, to no reply.

Unfortunately, I started to get pulled in by a strange gravitational force. Crap, I gotta get away from this. Who knows where this'll take me. I struggled, but it was no use. The pull got too strong for me to resist against and I got sucked in. My last thoughts on Earth were: Why me?


	2. First Encounter

Chapter 1

First Encounter

"Where am I" I said when I woke up. I looked around and saw a fresh world that had a burning sun and green fields. I felt pain all over my body and I shriveled up. My body started to change. My hands turned into hooves and I thought Not here. My skin was turning into what looked like a horses coat. It was turning white. My hair started to grow longer and turn from brown to black. I looked back and saw a black tail. Also on my rear I saw what looked like an eye. Why an eye I thought. I blacked out when the pain got really bad. When I awoke I was still in the field. I looked down and I saw that I was a pony! I got up and panicked.

"What the fuck. Why am I a pony" I said to myself. I felt a presence behind me and I turned I saw a White stallion with a spear pointed at me.

"On the ground, Now" He said.

I just stood there and said "Bring it". I looked behind myself and saw my colt behind me laying in the grass. I jumped for it. I grabbed it in my mouth and it shot. I completely missed but it sure scared the shit out of him. I focused on holding it and a white aura surrounded it. It started to levitate and I said "So I guess you might want to run" I readied the pistol and aimed it at him. "Boo" He ran off like a freaking bullet towards the castle looking place. I started to laugh. I saw him talk to some other guards and they ran towards me. Time to run I thought. I bolted towards the forest a couple of miles away. I looked up at the castle and saw a purple foal looking down at me. I stopped and saluted. I saw the foal wave at me. I waved back. I turned around and ran. I got to the forest after about ten minutes.

I hid in a small cave and I waited for the guards to pass. I walked out and took in my surroundings. The forest was dark and overgrown. I started to walk farther into the forest and I noticed that it was getting darker. I quickened the pace. I eventually found a cave. I ran in and sat down. I focused my energy on a light and my horn thing started to glow.

"Great a light" I said to myself. I looked back at the eye and wondered. "Why an eye, what does it mean" I tried to remember everything I know about an eye that could involve magic.

"The eye of Horus. No. What else" I said. After about an hour I thought of one last thing. "The eye of the arcane. Yes that sounds right, but why is it on me"

six months later

I was in the forest looking for some berries or some other food. "Now where the hell is that berry bush that I found last week" I said. I looked behind the tree where it used to be but all there was left was a smoldering pile of ash. I heard a roar and I turned and saw a manticore walking towards me. It was large and it looked like it did in the greek legends. It had the head and body of a lion but it had the tail of a scorpion. I turned and ran. It started to follow me and I ran like hell. I saw a large branch that I could climb. I jumped and landed on the branch. i ran up it and the manticore ran right past me. "What" I whispered. I jumped off the branch and started to head back. I heard a crack and I saw a tree fall. I ran towards the fallen tree. when I reached it I saw it was singed and burned beyond repair. I saw a group of medium sized dragons chasing a small fiery bird.

"Is that a phoenix" I said. I ran after them and dodged the falling debris. I jumped and grabbed one of the dragons. I took out my gun and I shot him in the back of the head. He started falling and before we crashed I shot the other dragons. I jumped off the first one and landed on the ground. I saw the phoenix crash into the forest. I ran towards the crash site and I saw the phoenix on the ground with a broken wing. I start to walk towards it and it started to panic.

"Hey stop struggling I'm here to help" I said to the phoenix. He stopped struggling and I grabbed it and put it on my back. It burned but I knew I needed to get it to safety. I ran to my cave and put it down on my old bed. I walked out of the cave and I looked around.

One year later

I am heading to town today. How am I writing this you ask. Well, I found a small treehouse and there was some writing supplies in a small box. I took it and ran back to the cave. I ran by what looked like a fenced off farm. Well time to go.

"Well you ready to go Anastasia" I said to my pheonix. She landed on my back and we started to walk towards the town that I saw. I started to walk to the town and I noticed the moon. There were four stars moving closer to it every day. Its close. I hurried to the town and saw a chariot land and the purple pony that I saw a year and a half ago. Shit ,just my luck. I jumped behind a crate just before she landed. I saw her look back and I held my breath. Please don't see me. She turned and started to walk towards the center of town. I started to follow her. I saw a pink pony walk up to her. The purple one said "hi"

The pink one jumped into the air and gasped. She then ran off towards the building that looked like a cake.

The purple one looked down at something. I looked and I saw a small purple dragon. She must be pretty powerful if she has a pet dragon. She then started to walk towards what looked like a farm. Is that the farm that was near the tree house. I continued following her until she got inside the farm. I saw her start to walk towards the barn and a orange pony appeared. They talked and I heard the orange one Yell "Soups on everypony" and a bunch of others flock around the purple one. I walked off thinking She can take care of herself. I started walking to the market district as the signs said. I looked around and saw a lot of ponies staring at me. I walked to a stall and asked "Is there something on my face, because everyone is looking at me"

She turned around and said "No its just that they have never seen a pony like you around here"

"Yeah I came from a ways away to see... now what was it called"

"The summer sun celebration"

"Yeah thats it. Do you know where it's being held and when"

"In the town hall over there" she said and she pointed to a large building. "And it is tomorrow morning"

"Thanks" I said as I walked away. If I remember correctly, that purple one is named Twilight Sparkle, I used to watch the show but why did it take me this long to remember. But I am missing something, damn it think. I started to walk back to the forest when I saw Anastasia land on a branch. She flew onto my back and we left the town. A couple of hours later I started to walk back. I said "Stay here Anastasia. I don't think the they will react well to a phoenix standing on a ponies back" Anastasia looked sad at that but she stayed in the cave. I walked back to the town but I looked up and saw something strange. The shade of the moon was different. It used to have a strange dark shape in it. I just shoved it off and kept walking. When I got to town I saw the residents walk towards the tall building. I followed them and entered the building. The interior was covered in streamers. I saw a large overhang which was covered in a curtain so I presumed it was where the celebration would commence. A pony which I presumed was the mayor or the leader stepped up onto a podium.

"Welcome everypony to the summer sun celebration. Today the princess will raise the sun for all of equestria to enjoy"

Note to self avoid princess at all costs. I zoned out and started to walk off. I heard a curtain open and every pony gasped. I turned around and saw there was no princess or anything behind the curtain. I felt a strange presence flying towards this room and I turned around. I saw a dark cloud fly to the podium. It turned into a funnel and it created a large dark pony. It started to laugh and it said it would put the world in a state of eternal darkness. I heard a pony say that it's name is nightmare moon. The dark pony turned back into a cloud and flew to the forest. I started to run after it and saw the purple pony run towards the big tree in the town. Um ok. I ran to my cave and I grabbed my gun. "Sorry Anastasia but I need to do this alone" Anastasia cooed but stayed put. I could still see some of the dark cloud flying to a small fort. Ok that's my target. I wonder. I focused on my gun and I tried to store it in something like an interdimensional locker. I started to walk to the castle.

I saw a dark section of the forest and I walked through it. The trees had faces on them and I just ignored them. I continued and I saw two manticores I got one to follow me and it attacked. I got my gun out of the locker but I did not shoot it. I knew it would make too much noise. Close range weapon close range melee please. My gun started to change and in my telekinesis area there was a scythe. "Ha bring it" the manticore ran off and I continued on my journey. I got to the fort and I heard voices behind me. I turned and I saw the purple pony and five others walking towards a broken bridge. I ran into the fort and saw a shrine that held five stones. I saw some stairs and I walked up them and saw the dark pony standing there.

"I've been watching you" she said. "You are strong. You will destroy all of Equestria with no help. But I can make that happen faster. Join me and we will rule Equestria"

"For one this is not Star Wars and two why would I do that." I said readying my scythe.

"There is no need for that weapon, just hear me out, I can help you get home" she said.

That shocked me. I thought I was going to be stuck here forever. "I don't believe you. The anomaly closed behind me"

"One moment" she said. She disappeared and I ran to the side of the room. She returned with the five stones I saw before. There was a flash of light and the purple pony appeared.

"Give the elements back" the purple one said.

"The evil types never do, they just hoard things that are not theirs" I said. The purple one turned around and gasped.

"Wha... How can you be here you were a figment of my imagination"

"We will sort this out later but evil pony" I pointed my hoof at nightmare moon.

The purple one turned around and got ready to charge. She ran forward and the black one ran also. The purple one's horn started to glow and she disappeared. She reappeared next to the stones and her horn glowed again and the stones started to glow.

"NOOOOOOO" the dark one said as she ran to the stone. The purple one was thrown away from the stones and the dark one stomped on the stones. The stones exploded and the purple one dark one laughed maniacally as I heard some voices from down the stairs. I saw the purple one turn around and look surprised. I trotted to a dark corner. I saw five other ponies walk up the stairs and the purple one started to talk. While she talked some shards of the stones started to spin around one of the five ponies. The stone shards continued to circle around the ponies. The shards turned into necklaces for the five ponies and a crown thing for the purple one. They started to float into the air and there was a flash of light and I saw a rainbow ark towards the dark one. She screamed "NOOOOOOOOOO" as the rainbow hit her. It surrounded her in a colorful whirlwind and her armor flew off. When the whirlwind ended and sitting there was a smaller pony that was cowering away from the six ponies. A bright flash of light outside signaled the rise of the sun. A large ball of light flew into a window and a large white pony appeared. All the ponies besides the purple one bowed. The purple one ran to the white pony and gave her what I expected to be the pony equivalence of a hug. I walked out of the corner but nopony saw me. I stood there waiting and one of them saw me. She was yellow and she had pink hair. She started to say something but no one heard her. I started to walk away but the tall white one finally noticed me.

"Who are you" she asked.

"Thats a good question, who am I" I said. I started to think and I thought of a name. "The names IceFire" I said as I walked to the stairs.

"Wait" I heard her say but I had already left. I walked outside and I started to walk to my cave. I walked across the bridge and saw the ponies walk out the front entrance. Two of them chased after me, one was the purple one but the other was a light blue one that had a rainbow colored mane and wings. I hid in a dark underbrush and they lost me. I walked back to the cave and I collapsed on the makeshift bed. I started to close my eyes and I thought That was a tough night.


	3. The Blue Box

Note: As any whovian should know the blue box means the doctor. I am implementing the doctor into my story. Some doctor fans will want to kill me later but for right now here you go. Be happy.

Chapter 2

The Blue box

Two days later I heard a loud crash outside. I walked outside thinking What was that. I saw a few trees that were snapped and smoldering. "What the hell" I continued following the destroyed trees and I saw a strange smoldering crater. There was a strange blue shape in the smoke. I slid down and saw the blue shape more clearly, it was a blue police telephone box. "What is this doing here. Did it come through a anomaly. Wait, blue police telephone box falling out of the sky, not a single scratch on it It can't be"

The door opened and a human being stepped out. "Hello, where am I now. Ohh a pony, can you speak or am I still on earth. Oh, seems I haven't regenerated yet. Well good night" He collapsed and started to glow. Yellow particles started to reflect off of his skin and he started to shrink. His skin turned brown and his hands turned into hooves.I had a strange feeling that something was behind me but I ignored it. A couple minutes later the transformation was complete and he was getting up. "Oh sorry for that, ooh I have gotten smaller oh what's this a tattoo and hooves and a tail this is new. Oh I can talk too can you talk"

"Um, yeah"

"Good well lets get down to business, don't be alarmed but there is a dalek right behind you"

"I know" I said as I pulled out my colt and turned around. I Pulled the trigger with my telekinesis and the bullet dug into the dalek's eyestalk. "Its shield is down because of the anomaly but its not dead I would recommend we leave now before it wakes up"

"How do you know so much about daleks"

"TV" I said as I started to run to my cave. The dalek started to repair itself and chased us. "Careful these forests are dangerous"

We continued to run and I heard someone yell "Get out of the way" The brown pony and I turned a corner and turned around. The dalek turned towards us and floated forwards. I heard a crack and a giant boulder came crashing down on top of it. I stepped forwards and the wreckage sparked. I stepped back for a second but continued forwards. I looked up and saw a strange black pony with green eyes stare down at me. He ran off before I could say anything.

I turned to the brown pony and asked "So quick question are you who I think you are"

He turned and said "Who do you think I am"

I was silent for a while. I eventually said "Its you, the doctor"

"Hmph, you know who I am yet you are a pony. So how do you know"

I smirked and told him the whole story of what has happened. I heard a whooshing sound and The Doctor perked up. "Thats my ride, gotta go" he said as he ran off.

I yelled "Wait" but he was already gone. I heard a whooshing sound and I ran towards the crash site. The box was no longer there but the crater was. I looked around I saw a paper floating around. I grabbed it and looked at the poorly written words.

help me so long long here alicorn death save me (scribbles) moon earth shadows make the shadows stop save me. left me... alone

{-}

I gripped the paper and trotted back to my cave and put it in a strange trunk I found. I walked into town as the sun came up. I pondered about what the paper meant about the moon. Is someone else there. I hurry to town and I try something in a back alleyway. I try and focus my magic on the moon and view its surface. But when I try there was a spark and the connection stopped. I looked up and saw a strange rock of some sort hurtling down from the moon. It looked like it was heading for the crater. I ran for the crash and saw a black pony was in the crater. He twitched and looked up. His eye was pure black with a dot in the middle. He started to get up, his eyes burning with hatred. His shadow moved and lunged out stabbing the tree next to me. I jumped back and pulled out my scythe. Another shadow lunged towards me and I swung.. It dissipated and the pony lunged and wrapped his hooves around my neck. I pushed him off and swung my scythe. He fell to the ground and his coat started to change. It turned dark blue and he looked up. His eyes were normal tears brimming "Alone..." I was confused but I noticed blood pouring down his side. He continued crying and I picked him up. I rushed him to town and opened the hospital doors. The nurse saw us immediately and ran to us. She picked the pony up and she rushed him to the room entitled EMERGENCY. I slowly walked back and out the door. I turned around and saw the purple pony from a few days before run into the pink one. A piece of paper landed on her nose and she jumped in the air and started to sing. I slowly walked backwards and out of town. I hid in my cave and looked at the note again. left me what does it mean. I continued to ponder about it when I noticed a dark figure standing outside. I yelled "Hey" But he ran off. I laid down and continued to think. There was a flash and a golden ticket landed on my face. I looked at the writing and laughed. It said, "You have been invited to the grand galloping gala" I laughed myself to sleep wondering how I got invited to a Galla.


	4. A Night To Remember

Chapter 3: A night to remember

Three months later

I entered the dance hall ablaze with torches and the radiating auras of exited ponies prepared for the night of their lives. I walked forewords into the sea of light when I saw celestia on the staircase. 'Dammit' I thought 'how the hell will I get past her.' I materialized my gun inside of my exquisite tuxedo that I stole from Rarity's boutique. I walked up the stairs with my head low, hoping to pass her by when I heard "Hello sir may I see your ticket"

I looked up and saw Celestia looking down on me with a smirk on her face. "Here" I said levitating my golden ticket to her. She examined it for a while, and I felt the line behind me getting impatient.

She finally stopped staring at the ticket and said "sir may you please come with me" I nodded and started walking up the stairs while thinking 'oh damn, oh damn, I better be ready to run'.

She lead me down several winding corridors, probably an attempt to confuse me, for a few minutes until. She found the location she was looking for. We enter and my breath was blown away.

The room was as large as a normal ponyville dwelling, the walls were covered in paintings and stained glass depicting scenes of war, peace and anything in between. I looked around in awe and Celestia chuckled. "I see you like my mural room", I immediately shut my mouth and grunted. "Ok, ok no need to talk that much" she said laughing. "Ok now for what I brought you up here for," her expression changed from carefree to serious as she said "I'm tired of having to chase you. I need you on my side if we are to survive our future".

I couldn't help it, I let out a laugh. In a mocking voice I said "I need you on my side if we are to survive out future" in my normal voice I screamed "what kind of BULLSHIT is that"

"Lower your voice you'll disturb the other guests" she said her voice growing ever so slightly louder.

"Do I look like I give a shit" I said slightly quieter. "Please just leave me alone, I don't care about this 'future' you speak of"

"Fine but maybe twilight can change your mind" she said back to her normal tone of voice.

I scoffed and opened the door as celestia said "I told her you were coming, she is out in the courtyard" I froze for a second but I snapped out if it and exited the mural room.

}~~~~~~~~~~~~{

The courtyard was full of ponies dancing and eating gourmet foods, but I could not see twilight. I heard a ruckus coming from the ballroom as several pillars fell down. I stood in the courtyard while every pony (still not used to that word) ran around in a frenzy. After a few minutes the situation died down and the crowd kept getting smaller and smaller until it was only me. I trotted around the buffet taking a few glasses of the punch, and finally I decided to leave. I put my glass on the table and started to walk to the front gates when I heard "IceFire!" I swung around and saw twilight in her beautiful Galla dress. I trotted over to her and to my surprise she hugged me! I froze for a couple of seconds and she let go. "I thought you would have left by now"

"Yeah, well I was told you would be here so I thought I would stay awhile" I heard the music which I was ultimately ignoring turn into a slow, steady beat and I felt very uneasy. 'I haven't heard this kind of a song since before I was enrolled in the military.' I saw a twinkly in twilight a eye and I decided. "Can I have this last dance miss" she smiled and said "yes you can, sir".

We spent the better part of the evening dancing and even a few laughs from when I screwed up the dance a few times. At the end the night she said "I have to go I promised pinkipie that I would help here set up an after party"

"That's ok, I don't think my flank can withstand any more falling"

We both laughed and twilight hugged me again. I was shocked again but this time I hugged her back. It was a good 15 seconds before we let go. "Bye twi"

"Bye ice" she said as she walked through the gates lining the entrance. I looked up and saw celestia looking down from the mural room window. I nodded to celestia as I walked to the gates. She flew in and intercepted me. "Have you made your decision?"

"Yes I have...I will help you"

"Goo..."

"But..." I interjected "I need a place in ponyville and freedom to interact with the elements of harmony...and do non damaging experiments to the elements"

Celestia took a second to respond "ok all of your requests will be granted But all your findings will be reported to me."

"Fine"

She levitated a parchment and quill and wrote a quick letter. The yellow parchment turned into a greenish gas and flew into the sky. "Your home will be to the west side of twilight's, but you will have to supply the lab"

"Alright, celestia...but remember this. I may be helping you but that does not mean I will do whatever you say. You will not take my free will" I said assuredly, though my head started to throb. I walked past celestia and saw the last train out of canterlot ready to leave. I ran to the train and purchased a ticket right before it left the station. Sweat dribbled down my face as I thought how I would fit into life in ponyville.


End file.
